HubGuard
HubGuard ''' '''HubGuard is an animated series that stars new characters based on other shows from it's home channel The Hub. 'THE STORY' Far off in the universe there is a system of planets named Hub. The planet HubWorld acts as the ultimate nexus between the other planets. Other planets in Hub include Equestria(My Little Pony), Earth T(Tranformers), BerryWorld(Strawberry Shortcake), etc. Years have passed since the continiuties of each show and the people of Hub live in good interacting society. The evils of each world seem to stay on their respective worlds. Then one day everything changed. BerryWorld's biggest city, Berry Big City, was attacked by a threat the peacful, fruit loving, locals never expected: Cobra. Discord, The Equestrian Spirit of Chaos, attacked The town of Jasper, Nevada on Earth T. A small squad of Decepticons arrived in the Everfree Forest, a dark location on Equestria, and captured several native monsters. On Earth J, members of G.I. Joe encountered MECH, a human criminal organization from Earth T. The Pound Puppies Satellite #77 was invaded by a bug named Mavis from BerryWorld, who tried to kidnap cute puppies to exploit for fame. ''' '''Troubled by these violent crimes, The Chancellor of The Hub Government Alliance commissions the formation of a new team, codenamed HubGuard, to combat these threats.Soon The HubGuard is formed with specalists from planets from all across Hub. ' While fighting these criminals The HubGuard quickly discovers the true villain behind everything, An evil, moster like, man named Hade and his enforcers The Hadey Bunch, his own team formed by rogues from all over Hub. 'CHARACTERS' HubGuard: *'Hunter (voiced by Jason Spisak)- Hunter was once a human child from a planet named Earth RL. Earth RL was a grim world where children would continually have their lives destroyed by nightmarish means. In early days the evil from Earth RL began to seep into neighboring worlds. The Hub Government Alliance evacuated as many free people they could(which wasn't many) from Earth RL and then used all of there weaponry to destroy the horrid planet. One of the evacuated had several scars and his skin was extremely pale. He didn't know anything about himself other than he was a victim of some of the planet's evil as a child and he had just been freed. He than dedicated himself to fight evil, especially that of what had escaped from Earth RL. He was named Hunter for his mission. He helped destroy many forms of evil on behave of The Hub Government Alliance. He weilds a katanna, which is his signature weapon. He took to wearing a sweater, a black coat and pants, and slicking back his black hair. Hunter was appointed to HubGuard. Despite being very serious, Hunter learns to enjoy his teammates and act as the de facto leader. Hunter pilots the HubGuard Jet. ' *'Razz (voiced by Rob Paulsen)- Razz real name is Raspberry Torte Jr. He is the son of Raspberry Torte and an unknown male from BerryWorld. Razz has pink hair and wears pink clothes like his mother but is ultimatley more masculine. Razz became involved with the police industry in Berry Bitty City due to it's population increase. Razz was ultimatley faceless in the force until Cherry Jam's daughter Blackberry Jam tried to kill an elderly berrykin on his deathbed, and he intervened. Razz climbed through the police ranks and eventually was drafted into HubGuard. Razz was given a speacial gauntlet that could fire and place explosives made from berrykin sparkles and a keytar that could implode them from far away distances by playing it. Even though he is different from his mother at most times he sometimes speaks with her accent when sad and possessess a keen fashion sense. ' *'Steed (voiced by Tony Todd)' *'Minios (voiced by Zachary Shada)' *'Billy (voiced by Michael T. Weiss) ' *'Bullethead (voiced by Rico Rodriguez)' The Hadey Bunch: *'Hade (voiced by Maurice Dean Kent)' *'Haunting Hour (voiced by John C. McGinley)' *'Blackberry Jam (voiced by Victoria Duffield)' *'Draycow (voiced by Charlie Schlatter)' *'Tech Head (voiced by Steve Little)' *'New Serpentor (voiced by Tyler Mane)' *'Whisper (voiced by Allisyn Ashley Arm) ' Category:Superheroes